The Break-up Or The Make-up?
by Shizu-chan-ForIzaOnly
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo just got done fighting again. They were dating for a while now and lived together. It had been a little over a year that they were dating but could that all end because of one fight? Also it has the song "One more night. By Maroon 5." And it not only has Durarara Characters but also Criminal Minds as well. I hope you enjoy. There will be M rated stuff.
1. The Fight

He walked out side and leaned against the wall. Him and Shizuo had just had another fight. He found out that Shizuo wanted to break up. Sighing he looked up at the awning that Shizuo was standing on. And he began to sing.  
"You and I go hard, at each other like we're going to war. You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slammin the door. You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score. You and I get sick, yeah I know that we an't do this no more. Eh.  
But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like tattoo. And now i'm feeling stupid crawling back to you.  
So I crossed my arms and I hoped to die, that i'll stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times. But i'll only stay with you one more night.  
Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes. Try to tell you stop, but your lips got so out of breath. I'd be waking up in the morning probably hating myself. And I'd be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.  
Eh.  
But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like tattoo. And now i'm feeling stupid crawling back to **you.**  
**So** I crossed my arms and I hoped to die, that i'll stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times. But i'll only stay with you one more night.  
Uh, uh. Yeah baby give me one more night. Uh, uh. Yeah baby give me one more night.  
Uh. Uh. Oh yeah.  
Yeah baby give me one more night. Uh. Uh. Oh yeah.  
Uh, uh. Yeah baby give me one more night.  
But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like tattoo.  
So I crossed my arms and I hoped to die, that i'll stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times. But i'll only stay with you one more night.  
So I crossed my arms and I hoped to die, that i'll stay with you one more night. And I know I said it a million times. But i'll only stay with you one more night."  
Once he was finished he slid down the wall into a sitting position and buried his face in his knees. He loved the male and never wanted to leave him. Not in a million years. But from the looks of it he had too.  
Sitting there he just waited for the other to change his mind or something. But he was meat by the F.B.I. agents that helped him with getting his sisters back.  
Looking up at them he began to talk to them.  
"Kid, why don't you come to America and work with us?" Derek asked and Izaya looked to Shizuo once more before standing and looking at the officers. His slave collar as clear as day to them.  
Reid looked at the collar and frowned. "How long?" He asked knowing what it stood for.  
"A few weeks now." Izaya answered as he looked down at the ground.  
"So you have to check in with your "master"?" Reid put quotes with his middle finger and fore finger when he said master.  
Izaya shook his head. "No. I'll take the job. Just give me time to pack and meat you in an hour at Russia's sushi," he said as he walked into the building and waved to the officers before going to his and Shizuo's apartment. He looked at the other with a dull expression.  
But there was one catch. Izaya was pregnant  
Izaya looked away from the male. He walked over to the bed and set down a suitcase before beginning to pack silently. He loved Shizuo yes, but the constant fighting was annoying. Maybe he was just being hormonal because of the pregnancy? He sighed at the thought. No Shizuo wanted him gone so he was going to leave and make the other happy again. "You will get full custody after it's born...If you want that is." He said softly as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed some of his clothes before walking over to the bed and beginning to put them away. Well put them into the small carry on suitcase.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter. Leave a review to vote on weather Izaya should leave or not. Um. This is a thanks for the over 1,200 views on "Depression." Hope you all enjoyed. Please Leave a Review on how I did and what should happen. Thanks for reading. I'll upload soon.**


	2. The Move

The bleached blonde male was sitting on the top of his own dresser when the raven had walked in, his gaze following him as he moved around the room. His arms were folded with locks of damp hair slicked back due to getting out of the shower prior to Izaya's arrival. The original thought was that the shower would help, but now the thoughts on it were that it didn't help in the least; in fact, it might have eve made his blood boil more. " What are you doing? And what do you mean by custody?" Shizuo asked, his voice lacking everything but annoyance. Annoyance for all the fights and drama that has grown between them during the days of his lover's pregnancy. It was unbearable at points. But, he did love the male, even if it was hard to show through the last couple of weeks. He was just exhausted from the constant feuds between each other over /stupid/ shit.  
_Izaya sighed as he looked back at Shizuo and sat down on the bed. "Shizuo. You know we can't do this all time. All of the fighting. It's something that needs to stop...I got a job offer in America. And i'm taking it. You wanted me out for the last two weeks so, here you go. If you want the baby you can have full custody." He said softly. He walked over to the dresser again and grabbed some more clothes before walking over to the suit case and packing them again. He looked back at Shizuo after closing his suit case. Looking down at the ground he picked up his suit case. "I leave in an hour. Before my plane leaves."  
_Watching the male walked over to the dresser again, he slid off of the one he was on and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the mattress and watching him. " So. . You're leaving?" was asked in a dull voice now, his gaze turned down to the quilt that covered the mattress .  
Yes, he may have voice that he had wanted Izaya to leave once or twice, but those were in the heat of the moment. He had never really wanted him to leave, not deep inside of himself. " Don't you even want our kid?"  
_He nodded as he looked at the other. "Of course I do. But.." He paused and looked down at the ground. "I want him to be safe. And right now that looks best with you." He said softly. He grabbed one of Shizuo's hands and placed it under his shirt on the womb. "I wont let anything happen to him. And i'll give you an update when ever you call." He said softly watching the males reaction closely.  
_His chest felt like it was compressing together, " Whenever I call?" he asked himself before standing up to grasp the sides of Izaya's face with his hands after pulling the one away from the womb. " Izaya. . Damnit, you can't leave" he said as he watched him. " I mean, I don't want you too. ."_  
He looked up at the other. "Well. I already took the job." He said softly. His chest began to hurt and he could feel tears forming. But he blinked them back. "Shizuo. You call day or night and i'll tell you anything you want to know." He said softly as he moved back away from the males hands._  
Once there was nothing between his hands, they dropped to his sides and he opened his mouth to say something before dropping back to sit on the bed. " So there is no point in me stopping you?" A hand ran up to his hair and pushed in it as he closed his eyes. " Does this mean I've already lost you, Izaya?"_  
He shook his head at the question. "No. Not yet." He said and looked down at the ground. He moved forward a step and pressed his lips to Shizuo's forehead. "Just convince me to come back. Right now it's for the best. We each get a breather from the fighting." He said and picked up his recently set down bag.  
_Head tilting up, he watched Izaya before standing and pulling Izaya into a gentle hug. . " But I don't want a breather. . I want you" he whispered in a soft, quiet voice. Everyone in his life has slowly left his side, no one remains because Nothing Gold Can Stay. Even if the words spoken from the smaller male weren't of true abandonment, there was still that feeling inside telling himself it was. " Please. . "  
_Izaya hugged the other male. Tears flowing down his cheeks now. "I-i can't...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He said as he placed one final kiss on his lips before turning and leaving the apartment after giving Shizuo his work number. He walked all the way to Russia's sushi and had wiped his eyes. He intended on not telling anyone on the team about his pregnancy for some time. Wanting to keep it secret for as long as possible._


	3. America

_It had been a week. Izaya barely answered Shizuo and when he did it was because he had called the work._  
_-Ring.- -Ring- It was Shizuo. Sending him to voice mail he got back to work. "I think you should answer that." Hotchner said when his phone rang again. Izaya shook his head and turned the phone off. "You can't avoid him forever. Kid." Hotch said and Izaya went to answer but was cut off when Derek said. "No he can't because I flew Shizuo down here. He should be here in an hour." He said and Izaya buried his face in his arms. "Kill me now." He mumbled into his desk. Prentice raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want that?" She asked softly. Izaya didn't answer._  
Yesterday, Shizuo had been sitting down at the table, reading an article from the newspaper when an Unknown caller rang up his phone, telling him that he needs to come to the U.S to see Izaya . No other information was given, so immediate thoughts werethat something happened to the child. . Or worse, Izaya. He had got on his scheduled plane and had landed not too long ago. All of his things were collected and put in a cab, which he was in currently. There was still an hour left to arrival, so Shizuo rested his head against the door and drifted into thought, anxiety on whether the two were okay or not filling him.  
_Izaya decided he was going to leave and got up after closing down his computer and stuff. "Well, i'll see you tomorrow." He said and went to walk away but was stopped and sat down. Being held there he sighed and looked down at his phone. 15 minutes util Shizuo arrived. Despite his best efforts to leave it was 7 against 1. Needless to say. He stayed those 15 minutes.  
_Once the cab arrived, he got out and listened to the male driver sputter some foreign words to him, then someone came out and paid him. Grabbing his bag, he was escorted through the building and to the room, where the person knocked and was greeted by Derek whom let them in. The blonde walked inside and caught sight of Izaya, his eyes immediately scanning what he could see. Nothing looked damaged so far, " What happened?" He spoke in his native tongue, to anyone whom were listening and could understand.  
_ Izaya replied back in the Japanese knowing that Shizuo didn't know too much English. "Woah English " Hotchner said and Izaya chuckled softly. "Sorry." He said softly. "Shizuo, sorry for not giving you a lot of information on the phone." Derek said softly. Izaya was looking down at his desk with his arms folded over his chest.  
_Following the words said carefully, it took him a few seconds to reply, " So. . Why am I here?" he asked, a little struggle in his words. After all, he wasn't the best in English class. . So, his speech wasn't exactly smooth. His gaze turned to Izaya and saw how he was postured before looking down. . At least every thing was okay, he thought to himself.  
_ "Well. You kept calling. So we thought it was best to solve what ever it is you two have been fighting about." Izaya sighed at Reids words. "We aren't fighting." He said and Prentice raised an eyebrow. "Then why have you been avoiding his calls?" "I can't answer any of his questions." He said in english then in_ Japanese.  
He couldn't answer his questions? His hands clenched then unclenched and then the process was repeated. Shizuo had been worried about this guy, and as he looked at him now, he saw he looked . . Possibly annoyed? Looking away, a low mutter was hidden under his breath before he spoke, " Can I go now?"  
_ Izaya looked back at the other with a soft expression. "No. Not yet." He said as he reached into one of the drawers and pulled out the custody papers. He set them on the desk before setting a pen on them. "I was going to mail them to you.." He said as he got up and walked away with a frown. He walked back to the conference room and saw it start to rain as he leaned against the wall and dried his eyes. He was basically giving up his baby. That was one of the hardest things in the world to do. Next to leaving the male he_ loves.  
Picking up the papers, he skimmed through the words, his eyes widening slightly . So, this was Goodbye? Was this a sign that they weren't getting back together, that the words spoken the day Izaya left were just false hope for a second chance? Everything started to add up. He had come there with worry, and was leaving with a broken hope and heart. Releasing the sheets, they fell to the table as he left the room. . Beginning his journey without Izaya. . Which started with trying to find a plane ticket back to Japan. Even as his eyes brinked with tears, he couldn't help the smile. Izaya was okay, and so was their baby. That's all he needed to know. . All he needed .


	4. Make up?

_Izaya watched the other leave and swallowed lump in his throat and dried his eyes. He watched as JJ picked up the papers and looked back at the teen. She set the papers down and walked back there. Closing the conference room door as she talked to Izaya. "You two have a kid?" She asked softly and Izaya looked down at the ground before nodding. "We're going to." He said softly. JJ put a hand over her mouth and looked to the team that was looking in the window from where they sat. They had all seen the custody papers now. JJ closed the blinds and Izaya tried to hold back his tears as much as possible.  
Hotchner looked at the papers and cocked a brow before handing them to Prentice who took them and hummed, " They have a kid?" She questioned._

The bleached blonde had made it to an airport, which he walked inside of and waited in line to talk about flights. . Trading in his Ticket which had a different day for him to leave on it for a more earlier/closer one. The closest happened to be a flight at Midnight and he took it. Now, all was left was to wait it all out. .  
Izaya walked out of the room with JJ and stood looking down at the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. "Everyone. Izaya has something to tell us." She said and set a gentle hand on his back. "It's okay." She reassured him and Izaya looked up at the group. "i-i'm pregnant." He said as he watched Derek's expression go into shock. Reid nodded and smiled softly.  
Hotch kind of figured this out from the paperwork, along with Prentice whom smiled and clasped her hands together. " That's- . . " Rossi began, before scratching his head. " Congrats" He said and gave a small smile.  
_Izaya just looked down at the ground. "But you don't seem to happy about it. Do you not want the kid?" Derek asked and Izaya shook his head. "Of course I do." He said softly as he looked up at the male then to Reid when he spoke. "Then why are you giving it up?" He asked and Izaya shook his head before muttering. "It's complicated." And walking out of the office all of the way home. Humming the Maroon 5. One more night song.  
_Later on that night around 22:3O, Shizuo passed through security and made his way to the waiting area near where his plane would be. The whole process took half an hour, more or less. Maybe Izaya should know, he thought as a hand reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open, he scrolled to his . . . Ex -lover's name and waver's on the call button. It took maybe 3 minutes for him to actually press it and bring to his ear to listen to the ring.  
_Izaya answered his phone. "H-hello?" He asked and was standing out in the rain. He was soaked now and was standing infront of the airport. For some reason he found it necessary to go home. To go to Shizuo. He had been crying a few minutes earlier, not that it was easy to tell since the rain made him soaked.  
_ There was silence on his end for a few moments before he spoke. " I wasnt expecting you to answer" he admitted in a quiet voice, leaning back in the chair he was in and dropping his head back. " I'm going back to Japan. . Actually, I'm in the airport right now. " His eyes closed before he spoke again. " I'm sorry . . After I leave tonight on that plane. . I won't call again. . I'll come down when our kid is born, if you'll let me. . Otherwise, i wont bother you. But, just let me say this. .One last time, Izaya. . I love yo-" The signal was cut short due to his phone cutting it off. The call ended and he sighed. " Damnit" he said, lifting a hand to wipe the wetness under his eyes and then put his phone in his pocket. And some person just had to be walking by, playing ' Here Comes Goodbye' By Rascal Flatts at that moment. A sigh passed his lips as he looked out the window to where all the planes were landing and taking lift off._  
Izaya wanted to say something but he was frozen. Shock that the male was leaving. Well it was a good thing his random walking got him here. He heard the line go dead and walked into the airport. He began to search for Shizuo. The air port was packed. He walked over to a lady and asked her where the plane was for Japan and after pushing through security he went over to Shizuo as he was bording the plane only to see it wasn't his lover. He leaned against the wall and buried his head in his knees after making sure that he was at the right gate. Tears began to fall again as he thought about not seeing him or being able to tell him he loved him again. That he never stopped loving_ him.

* * *

**Review. Tell me what you think. **


	5. Don't leave me

The plane had just arrived and the passengers that were on it when landed had left. He was about to get on the plane when he saw a familiar form come into view, look at some one before slumping and rolling up against a wall. Picking up his bag, he walked over and knelt down infront of him . " Izaya?" He asked, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.  
_Izaya looked up at the male and wrapped his arms around him gently. "I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry. i'm sorry." He continued to apologize for another minute before he just held onto the blonde. He felt terrible for making the blonde feel that way and making him think he was saying good bye. He said in a low whisper for only the other to hear. "I love you."  
_Those three words made his heart flutter for a moment as his hands moved to gently wrap around Izaya. " Why are you apologizing?, Flea?" He asked , watching the smaller male with a soft gaze. One hand moved from his back to the other's face to gently wipe away the tears.  
_"B-because I left you. And I almost made you sign the custody papers." He said as he looked into the males eyes before looking down at the ground. "So, i'm sorry. I really do love you." He said as he looked back up into the males caramel irises with his soft crimson_ eyes.  
Watching Izaya, he sat back and let a few chuckles pass his lips, just as his head dropped back. " I thought our love was over. ." he admitted and then continued, " Does this mean we're okay? That i don't have to lose anyone else?" Pulling his head forward to look at the male, his gaze searched the other's body. . Eyebrows furrowing as he did.  
_He nodded and pressed his lips to Shiuzo's. "Yes we're okay." He whispered as he moved a hand and gripped Shizuo's gently. He looked the other in the eyes. "S-so does this mean you are still leaving?"  
_This caused him to look toward the doors to enter, where a woman was at a post and taking some passenger's tickets to check before entry. She looked at them and he looked down, moving his hand to his pocket to view his ticket back home. . But, where was home if it was just an empty set of walls and furniture with no one to greet ? His home was with Izaya.  
When he moved to put his ticket back in his pocket, the back of his hand brushed against the soaked clothe the other had on and caused him to jolt his hand back slightly from the cold feeling. Shizuo hadn't realized it before, but Izaya was drenched to the bone . " Damn, why the hell are you soaked?!" Scooting away, the blonde got up and held out his hand for the male. . Forgetting to even answer the previous question the male asked.  
_He took the hand and stood up. "It's raining and I went on a walk." He said simply with a slight shrug. He held the hand and watched the males and with the ticket before looking up at his face as he waited for an answer. Or a sign that he was going to stay.  
_" In the rain" he muttered and shook his head, walking away from the area and stopping before the security. " Where are you staying?" he asked, turning to Izaya as he slid the plane ticket in his pocket while awaiting the answer form the male. All thoughts were on getting him dry and warm, knowing when Izaya got sick, it was a little worse than a normal person's due to seeing him ill once or twice .  
_"Up town. By the office I work at." He said softly as he looked up at the male. He had forced by security earlier so the guards had a close eye on him now that they were close again. "It's about an hour from here by car.' He said as he looked up at Shizuo_ again.  
Scratching his scalp, he tried to think of something before pulling Izaya forward and waling through the hall which people who arrived from elsewhere go through. " That's too far" he said, glancing back at Izaya and then forward. " You really shouldn't take walks in the rain, Izaya."  
_Izaya laughed nervously before rubbing the back of his neck. "I-it wasn't raining when I left." He said softly then shrugged as he looked up at the male. "And I had alot on my mind. So I took a walk and it started raining."  
A sigh passed his lips as he exited the airport and waved down a taxi. . Once actually getting one, he opened the door and ushered the male inside. _" Um. . " he tried to remember the right words, " A Motel, Please" . His hand was still locked with Izaya's as the opposite worked to close the door and then buckle himself up.  
_Izaya buckled and looked to the driver. Pulling out the necessary amount of money he paid the driver and watched as he drove off to the motel. He looked up at Shizuo with a soft smile.  
_ It took a few minutes to arrive at the small building and the car come to a stop, " I'll be back" said the blonde as he unbuckled and got out of the car. It was still raining, so he scurried to the front and got checked in. After paying, he was given a room key and he headed back out to the car. Ducking in, he looked at Izaya and gave a smile. " Come on. "  
_Izaya got out after thanking the driver and gripped Shizuo's hand. He looked down at the room key number and pulled Shizuo over to the room. Unlocking it he puled the male inside and closed the door behind them. Now they were both soaked. His wet raven hair dripped down his face as he looked up at him.  
_His own blonde locks had fallen in his face, so he brushed them back before sliding the raven locks from Izaya's face to expose his beautiful, pale skin and mesmerizing eyes. The hair was tucked behind an ear before he pulled him toward where the bed was and sat him down. " Stay" he said and went to the bathroom to retrieve towels.  
_ Izaya rolled his eyes at the command. Staying there he was standing though seeing as he didn't want to get the bed too wet with his soaked clothes. He waited patiently for the other to_ return.  
Walking back in the room, he had two fluffy, white towels. One was draped over his over shoulders and one in hand. He set it down on the bed and set his hands on Izaya's chest. " I'm gonna have to take your shirt off" he muttered softly.

* * *

**i'm sorry for not adding this sooner. I meant to but never got around to it. So here you go there will probably only be one more chapter after this. Hope you all enjoy. I have to give some credit to Shizuo IkebukuroFortissimo Heiwajima for helping me wright up till now. **


	6. The Revieling

-3 Years later-  
Izaya was sitting in his seat with his now husband Shizuo and their little girl in the car seat behind them.  
They were in the car and were going to the airport so that they could go back to Japan and visit their friends and family. They had moved to America since Izaya went into labor the day after they got back together. Izaya and Shizuo both decided on a name that meant a lot to both of them. "Hope's asleep Shizu." He told his blonde lover as he kissed his hand gently.

"She was up late last night. Now she'll sleep through the plane ride." He added and Izaya looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, But don't ever keep my baby girl up that late on purpose again. Or you'll have her mommy to deal with." Izaya whispered as he looked back at the exhausted 3 year old.

"Is that supposed to be a threat flea? I'll break you before you even get a finger on me." Shizuo added as he turned into the airport parking lot.

"You wont lay a finger on me... Not for 8 months." Izaya said.

"What do you-Are you serious?" All Shizuo got for an answer was a nod. "How long?" Was the next thing to pass his lips.

"I found out this morning. I'm a month pregnant." He said and was happily greeted by soft lips against his own.

This was the beginning of a long happy family.

* * *

_**I'm soooooo sorry it's short and I am soooooooo one million times sorry this took me so long to update. I had writers block and then our internet went out. I hope you all don't hate me and had enjoyed this story.**_

Review please and If you enjoyed don't forget to add this to your favorites. :)


End file.
